onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Plainblack/Trouble In Paradise? The Strawhats Are Too Weak!
If things go the way we all seem to expect, and I'll admit, that'd be a rarity from Oda but still, if our wonderful nakama go down the obvious road, then we'll be seeing the mighty Strawhats squaring off against a yonkou in the next year or two... Really?! The NINE Strawhats, of whom only three are really powerhouse warriors, are gonna take on an armada of seasoned New World Pirates? If we presume all the Yonkou are relatively equal in power, because if they weren't, I don't think they'd last long, then they each have somewhere around 40 ships under them... 40 galleons brimming with powerful pirates!!! So, what, 50 pirates per ship? That's 2,000!!! New World Pirates!!! Even if the Strawhats hit the expected 1,0, in terms of nakama-points, they are still outnumbered 200-1! And I know, they kicked Fishman ass 10,000-1, but think about it, this is the NEW WORLD!! If they won a fight like that, I'd stop reading, because it's ridiculous, it make's the New World seem pointless, it's just the Strawhats beating on weaklings again, we've been there already, and it was cool, but it'll get old. So, here's my idea: Strawhat Baby Boom!!! And By this, I do not mean huge orgies on the Sunny. I mean recruitment! Serious recruitment!! The Strawhats are going to have to start gathering nakama, not one-by-one, but ship-by-ship! If either Kinemon or Momonosuke, or mayhap both, join at the end of this arc, I feel that that will be the beginning of the Mighty Mugiwara "Officer" Rank!!!! I think Kinemon my fall under Zoro, but still, I feel that logically, to match the level of piracy we've seen from people like Whitebeard, who I feel we should equate to Big Mam in spite of this rampant ascertion that Big Mam is the "weak" yonkou, and the kind of stuff we're currently seeing from Doflamingo, Luffy has to step the fuck up!! He needs to get his people back into training and more importantly, he needs to start looking for subordinates, perhaps not real nakama, though perhaps the'' psuedo-captains'' should be like nakama, but really, he needs to become a more powerful pirate! ''if not necessarily a more powerful ''man. Even if he doesn't start claiming territory, and I have to say, I think he's going to start claiming it left, right and centre, kid-in-a-pirate-store style, he needs more than 10 men to face these armies!! Yes, Roger only had one ship, as far as we know, but we don't know if he was ever a Yonkou, in the sense that we know where Yonou are really like emperors with empires, and had to have men to keep order in his lands. The New World is ruled by pirates, and thus, they need to have a very powerful presence in the lands they claim to own in order to keep control. Luffy, while vastly improved since the timeskip, is still just that-rookie-that-went-tearing-through-the-paramount-war and he needs to change something in my view. I feel kind of nostalgic in a way, I really want the close knit Strawhat vibe to remain, but I just can't see Luffy being able to match these kinds of foes, I just don't think he can... Not alone anyway, and not with only 10 men. Tell me what you think about the future format of the Strawhats and how they'll develop, I think this is a very important factor in the future of One Piece. Also, thanks for reading my first blog!! Category:Blog posts